


Dulce periculum

by vergilia_43



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Coriolanus (2011), Coriolanus - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Choking, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, bros having sex, these two aren’t straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergilia_43/pseuds/vergilia_43
Summary: Coriolanus/Aufidius because of course it is.(#3: Dulce periculum, “Danger is sweet”)
Relationships: Tullus Aufidius/Caius Martius | Coriolanus (Coriolanus)
Kudos: 12





	Dulce periculum

In his dream, Aufidius doesn’t only fantasize about fighting Coriolanus. Danger is too sweet.

What he doesn’t tell his friendly rival, his favorite and most respected enemy, is that once Coriolanus has pinned him to the ground, forced his fist into Aufidius’s throat, he will sink to his knees over Aufidius and unbuckle their belts. And Aufidius does not resist. When one hand is no longer enough to remove their armor, Coriolanus crushes Aufidius’s mouth with what seems like a kiss, and quickly casts away anything that hides Aufidius’s standing cock.

In his dream, however, Aufidius sees none of this. He is closing his eyes in pleasure or staring into Coriolanus’s steely eyes, simply feeling everything. At some point, Coriolanus moves down Aufidius’s body, already scarred from this battle by Coriolanus’s invading mouth, and takes his cock between his thighs. Both men are sweating. Coriolanus knows exactly the tactics to overcome Aufidius’s defenses.

In this dream, Aufidius dies a little.

**Author's Note:**

> non-explicit works in this series are on sappho_42 on ao3


End file.
